


i guess we're dead

by Elletz



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Grim reaper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: So... Purgatory.





	i guess we're dead

**Author's Note:**

> they died under a building collapse idk 
> 
> Inspired by this post:  
> http://punkhalfghosts.tumblr.com/post/155752933957/narwhalsarefalling-asked-for-some-more-reaper

“Oh my god.” 

Randy breathlessly whispered what they were all thinking. All three of them stared up at the large lettering on the wall. It read ‘Purgatory.’ 

They were standing in a vast white wasteland that seemed to extend forever. A single red wall that was only a few feet wide stood tall in front of them. There were two entryways, each respectively closed. The withered but plain black door held the words ‘hell’ above the doorway, while the golden gate was labeled ‘heaven,’ and there was a ‘welcome home’ sign hanging from the arched handle. 

Jake suddenly collapsed, his friends quickly nabbing his arms to keep him off the floor. Instead, he shaken boy dragged them down with him. He whispered, unwilling to speak louder. “Did we… die?” 

Randy slumped against the dragon’s right side, throwing his mask to the side aimlessly. It landed a foot away from the group, and they all stared at it for a few seconds. 

What the fuck do they do now?

There was a quiet snort from the left of them. It started out in small, little chortles, until Danny burst out laughing. Randy thought back to all the villains’ laughs from past animated movies he’d seen. 

“Dude, are you dying?” His comment simply egged the halfa on, until he was even falling over on his side giggling. The blue eyed boy stared up at his friends in one of the biggest shit-eating grins Randy had ever seen. 

Then he finally got it. “Oh, right. You’re a ghost; you’re already dead.” His lips slowly widened into a large smile. Jake was snickering from between them. 

When their laughter started to finally die down, the three teenagers stared up at the wall again, helpless. (Well, not quite.)

“Welp, I’m done. C’mon, let’s go guys.” Danny slowly stood up, placing a hand on his knee to steady himself as he did, switching to his ghost form. Jake and Randy blankly stared back at him. 

Jake wrinkled his nose, hesitantly accepting one of the hands held out to them. “Dude, how?” 

Danny took out a necklace from underneath his jumpsuit. Around his neck hung a black string with a sheath pendant. “A while ago, I struck a deal with Clockwork. And, uh,” he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “now I’m sorta the caretaker for this place?”

Jake’s left eye twitched, and Randy’s eyes were unbelievably wide. 

“You’re the grim reaper?” Danny blinked. 

“Huh. I never thought about it that way before.” 

Randy’s face was set in a determined grin. “But I’m right.” The halfa sheepishly smiled. 

“I guess?” 

The ninja dragged a thoughtful-looking Jake over to Danny’s right side. He swiftly hooked his own arm through the ghost’s left. “Okay, let’s go!” He glanced over at his friend. “Do your thing or whatever.” 

“Okay?” Danny chuckled, snapping off the pendant from around his neck. It immediately grew into a larger version that was as big as him. Quickly smiling over at Jake’s shocked expression, he heaved the scythe in a counterclockwise circle in front of them. As it spun around, the group’s bodies vanished with the sweeping motion. 

Purgatory was empty once again.

 

 

But not for much longer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When their laughter started to finally // die // down... haha get it?
> 
>  
> 
> Jake: "So when did you plan to tell us you were literally the master of death?" 
> 
> Danny: "Never, if all went well. Which it clearly didn't, ugh." 
> 
>  
> 
> For a more in-depth to my theory on Purgatory and how ghosts are made on my tumblr:  
> https://elletz.tumblr.com/post/172898532332/thoughts


End file.
